A control system and a method for determining an irregularity of a road surface are disclosed here. This system and method are based in particular on an environmental sensor system in a vehicle and support the driver in adjusting his mode of driving to the nature of the road surface. In partly automated vehicles and autonomously controlled vehicles, it increases the driving comfort and the safety of the occupants of the vehicle.